Karaoke Night
by LoriLori267
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Neij and Hinata walks into a bar and preforms karaoke.


**No Idea. **

**Hinata's POV.**

As we finished our S-ranked mission Naruto, Sakura, Neij and I went to a bar that was named, which was Japanese for "The Good Times."

"A bar?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! I heard this place sells good ramen." Naruto said. "Neij, Hinata. You coming?"

"No. We should go home. Hinata lets g…."

"O-oh brother, Come on have fun for a little." I told him.

"Father would be pissed." He answered.

"Come on, Neij. Have fun." Naruto agreed.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

"Ok, but if dad catches us, we are toast." He said.

"Yeah, let's go." Naruto screamed.

We all walked in together.

"Table for four please." Naruto asked the waitress with his boyish charms.

"Sorry. The only table is available is for karaoke."

"Karaoke? Ok then."  
"And one of you HAVE to sing. So decide now."

"Neij?" Naruto asked.

"N.O!" Neij answered.

"Sakura?"

"No." She answered.

"Hinata?" He asked me.

Ok, I had two options:

To sing a song for Naruto

Or

To do nothing.

Option 1.

"Yeah. I'll do it,"

Everyone stared on me, even the waitress.

"Can she even sing?" Naruto whispered to Neij.

"Sometimes, I hear her in the shower. She sounds good. But not great." He answered.

"Ok," The waitress said. "I'll take you to your table. Please come this way."

She led us to this purple-rounded table. With ramen all over the table. It was Table 5

"So. Much. Ramen. This is PARADISE!." Naruto exclaimed.

"Only, Naruto," Sakura said.

''Would eat so much ramen." Neij finish.

By that time he was already eating half of the ramen.

"Miss?" someone touched me on the shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"You need to choose a song." She said.

"Ok."  
"Here's the book. You can choose from over 2,000 songs from pop, rock and R&B."

I looked in the book and I found a song.

"I'll do this one." I pointed to song I choose.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Is it for that yellowed-haired one?"  
"Yeah." I started to blush.

"I knew it."

"So what song are you going to sing?" Sakura asked me.

I whispered it in her ears.

"Oh, it's for Naruto right?"  
"Yes." Was I that Obvious?

"Ok."

"Why is Hinata acting so weird?" Naruto asked Neij with a mouth full of ramen.

"It's because of you." He answered.

"What?"

"You soon find out."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked again.

"I'll bet ya' ten yens that Hinata's gonna sing a song for you." Neij said.

"Oooook."

We ate for a couple more minutes until….

"Up next is Hinata from Table 5." The hostess said.

Holy Crap. I. Was. Next. It was it. Make or Break. I must talk my feelings!

"Now it's time for Hinata!"

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted.

"Go, Hinata" Sakura said.

"Go, Sister." Neij said.

I walked up to the stage. And I already felt like to vomit.

"Hello. My name is Hinata. And I'll be singing a song." And I started.

**I'll love ya, if you ain't got nobody to love**

**And boy I'll adore you, if there's no one to adore**

**And I'll show you, if there's no one to show**

**And I'll know you, if you want somebody to know**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh yeah**

**Every time you come around**

**You put a lightning bolt on my face**

**Baby, every time you come around,**

**Boy you take my breath away**

**And I just wanna breathe until I take you in**

**And I want you to breathe until you take me in**

**But the truth is…**

**That He has no idea, no idea**

**That I'm even here, I'm even here**

**He has no idea, no idea**

**I'm standing here, I'm standing here,**

**I'm standing here.**

I looked over to our table when I saw that Naruto's mouth wide open.

"She sings like a angel." I heard he said to Neij.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Is that song about me?" He asked him.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Ok."

I went back to singing.

**I'll kiss you, whenever you want to be kissed**

**I'll miss you two seconds after you leave screaming**

"**Come back to me, Come back to me."**

**Let me please you, let me see you**

**Let me take that**

**Heart of yours**

**And I'll be whatever you need me to be**

**Good girl, Bad girl**

**Just tell me baby**

**Every time you come around**

**You put a lightning bolt on my face**

**Baby, every time you come around,**

**Boy you take my breath away**

**And I just wanna breathe until I take you in**

**And I want you to breathe until you take me in**

**But the truth is…**

**That He has no idea, no idea**

**That I'm even here, I'm even here**

**He has no idea, no idea**

**I'm standing here, I'm standing here**

**I'm standing here.**

"Her voice is beautiful." Someone said.

"Yes. It is." Another person said.

"I think she's singing about the yellow-haired kid." Someone from table 6 said.

Was I THAT readable?

**Please tell me you can hear me**

**I'm expressing my love**

**Won't stop till I get you**

**I'm letting up**

**I'mma run into your heart**

**Like a kid in a store**

**Take every ounce of love**

**And beg you for more**

**And beg you for more**

**But he has no idea, no idea **

**That I'm even here**

**I'm even here**

**He has no idea, no idea **

**I'm standing here, I'm standing here,**

**I'm standing here.**

I ran off stage, running back to my table and handed the mike to Sakura.

"Hinata?" Naruto tapped me on my back.

"Yeah?" By then my face was probably the sun.

"You really feel that way?" He asked.

"Yeah." What was he gonna do?

He lifted my face to his.

"You could've just asked." He said.

"For w-w-what?" I said.

"For this." Then our lips met. It was static electricity running though me at that very moment. Every single wire in my body went off. It was magical.

"Knew those two would always get together." Sakura said.

"Yeah." Neij said.

"You wanna go?" Sakura offered Neij the mike.

"Yeah." Neij replied.

"Is that all you can say? Yeah?"

"No. Yo, waitress. Pass me the book." He motioned the waitress and she followed.

"What song are you going to sing?" The waitress asked.

"With You."

The waitress started to giggle.

"Ok." She said.

"Chris Brown? There's no way in hell you can sing better than him." Sakura told him.

"You'll see." Neij said.


End file.
